El Club de la Comedia
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: Con toda la mala ostia del mundo, nuestro hombre cogió un micro y se dispuso a largar los trapos sucios de la Organización XIII sobre el escenario de Bastión Hueco. [Colección de Oneshots, Marluxia POV, lil'humor ácido]
1. ¡A trabajar se ha dicho!

**Hi!**

**Esto es una estupidez que escribí para un foro y después de leerlo Roxas13thNobody y reírnos un rato he decidido colgarlo aquí. Son monólogos autoconclusivos, hechos para reírnos un rato de ese drama humano que es la Kingdom Hearts (a veces XD). **_**OOC by the face**_**, Marluxia nunca hablaría de ese modo (pero que grande si lo hiciera).**

**Así pues, a la sombra de Bastión Hueco y en la soledad del escenario, con la única compañía de un micro y un taburete, sólo ante el público expectante, subió nuestro hombre y nos explicó su triste vida... **

**---**

Pues mira sí, como hoy estoy de humor os voy a explicar de donde sacamos los ingresos. Resulta que la Organización XIII hace muchas más cosas aparte de investigar sincorazones, sembrar la oscuridad aquí y allá y perseguir al/los elegido/s de la llave espada. Nosotros tenemos trabajos, o a ver que se cree la gente.

Cada mañana mandamos a Demyx a tocar en el tren para que se saque unos cuartos con la mendicidad. La verdad es que este hombre toca bastante mal, parece que este ahogando un gato; pero la gente de la pasta para que deje de tocar. De hecho, al principio se negaba, pero ahora lleva un cartel que pone "Págame para que me calle". Los días en que eso no funciona se pone en la esquina y atosiga a la gente con la mano tendida. Dice cosas como "¡Dame argo _pa_ mis _ninios_, payo!" o "¡_Pa _un bocata que hace 3 días que no como!".

Dos esquinas más abajo, según se sale de la estación, apostamos a Luxord para que haga el juego de los trileros. Lexaus, que tiene cara así de panoli, hace de gancho y la gente que es gilipollas viene a jugar. Si es que no entiendo como es que este timo tan viejo sigue funcionando, pero funciona. Hay mucho guiri suelto en el mundo. Básicamente, el juego trata de adivinar cual de las cartas giradas es el as. Si pierden, nos quedamos su dinero. Si ganan, Luxord los transforma en carta y otra más para la colección. Ya tienen como 3 barajas nuevitas con la tontería.

En el paseo dejo a Naminé todas las mañanas para que se gane un sueldo haciendo caricaturas de los turistas. Le tengo que atar el pie a una farola no sea que se me escape, que la niña esta quieras que no se me fuga para ir a ver a Roxas, que está en la plaza dándose de leches con el _struggle_. Luego se quejan de la explotación infantil, si esta la cría todo el día en el Castillo sin dar palo al agua, dibujando y dibujando. ¡Pos al menos sácate un sueldo, coño!

Pero yo también trabajo, a ver que os pensáis. No estoy aquí sólo para explotar a los otros. No me dejan. ¿Florista dices? ¡¿Quién a sido que me lo como?! ... ejem, pues mira no. Resulta que una vez me dijeron que con la guadaña y la gabardina negra parecía la muerte, así que a veces me llaman para ir a dar sustos a la puerta de las casas de la gente. ¿Qué tu suegra te critica el estofado de los domingos? Me llamas y voy. ¿Qué el vecino no te devuelve el taladro? Ídem ¿Qué el _profe_ no te aprueba la asignatura? Más de los mismo ¿Qué tu novio te ha engañado con una amiga? Pues me llamas y si me gustas entonces ya te consolaré yo. Quizás a vosotros os parecerá un chiste, pero sabed que en Ciudad de Halloween se me rifan durante las fiestas.

Pero tengo que reconocer aunque me duela (en mi orgullo masculino concretamente ) que nuestra mayor fuente de ingresos son los videos que graba Larxene. Ya os podéis imaginar los videos, viniendo de parte de la yaoiera mayor de reino. Sencillamente, son cosas que no se pueden explicar en horario infantil. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo propuso. Yo entonces no sabía que era yaoi (sí, hubo una época en que era una alma cándida) y ojalá no lo hubiera sabido nunca. Los vende a través de una página de internet de la cual no recuerdo el link, si lo queréis buscad en _Google._

Yo no soporto todo ese rollo de los videos, pero a Axel le permitieron descubrir una faceta de sí mismo que no conocía. Que ha salido del armario, vamos. Si yo fuera Roxas procuraría caminar con el culo pegado a la pared. ¡Eeeeeeeeeehhh, menos, quien avisa no es traidor!

Bueno, a grandes trazos, esto es todo lo que tengo que contar. Si me da mucho el venazo algún día os explicaré cómo es que accedimos a grabar los videos. ¡Eu!


	2. ¡Así fregaba, así, así!

**Cae la noche en Bastión Hueco y el viento sopla amenazadoramente sobre el escenario del Club de la Comedia. Nobody is here para contar nada y hacer a la gente reírse un rato o como mínimo helar el ambiente. Por eso regresa aquí ese hombre, gabardina de cuero ondeando a su espalda y mirada decidida; ya que ha considerado que ser humorista es un trabajo más cómodo y mejor pagado que ir de puerta en puerta haciéndose pasar por la muerte. **

**Este mismo hombre, que todos sabemos ya quien es (y sino leeros el primer monólogo), se sienta en el taburete, enciende el micro y se dispone a hablar:**

---

Esta mañana he encontrado el naipe número 327 que Sora se dejó en el Castillo del Olvido durante su breve estancia que veo que ha olvidado. Recuerdo con cierto cariño ese puto niño de mierda que me iba ensuciando el suelo con el barro de sus zapatos _king size_, papelitos de caramelos, migajas de galletas y cáscaras de pipas.

El naipe, que es un elixir en este caso, esta en la encimera de la cocina junto a los otros 326, que son de Kuraudo en su gran mayoría; o Claud como lo llama León. Pero la verdad es que no la he encontrado yo, sino Guadalupe.

-He encontrado este naipesito mientras barría bajo las estanterías de la biblioteca –me ha dicho con ese acento de _Rebelde_ que a mí me crispa un montón.

Por cierto, explico quien es esta señora. Resulta que después del paseíllo de Sora por el Castillo, este ya no lucia tan blanco y brillante como siempre. Alguien había de limpiar, y hasta la fecha nos repartíamos entre todos para arreglar los 26 pisos que tiene. Pero después de que pasara Sora alias _manada de elefantes rabiosos_, que además iba con sus pokemons que se cagaban en todas partes, nadie (comprensible) quería limpiar aquel caos. Así que como teníamos suficientes fondos para permitírnoslo, decidimos contratar a una chacha.

Pusimos un anuncio por palabras en _el diario vespertino de Villa Crepúsculo_ pidiendo alguien eficiente y discreto. A la semana se nos empezó a presentar gente. Cómo necesitábamos alguien que mostrara velocidad dándole al mocho y otras tareas del hogar, probábamos a los candidatos haciéndoles limpiar el cuarto de los juguetes de las sombritas (que esta lleno de peluches, construcciones, cuentos de Winnie the Pooh y helado de sal marina) en 10 minutos. Al final Guadalupe pasó la prueba y por eso la contratamos.

Ella viene a partir de las 10 de la noche y está como unas 3 horas recogiendo, porque me explicó (estaba allí y me tocó a mí cargar con el muerto) que así puede cuidar de su hijita, que va a trabajar cuando la ha puesto a dormir y se queda su marido vigilándola y su perro vigilando al marido (al perro también lo contrataré algún día de portero, parece eficiente). Y bueno, me ha explicado su vida en fascículos coleccionables, esta mujer ha vivido mucho y es un coñazo, no calla ni debajo del agua.

Pero lo que es la limpieza es impresionante. Pasa el mocho a velocidad de rally y da las capas de cera a razón de 4 baldosas enceradas por segundo. Y a las paredes y al techo también les da cera, parece que caminemos sobre espejos. El polvo no se puede poner sobre los muebles porque se resbala, hay una cantidad de cera entre la superficie real y el ambiente que se puede apreciar a simple vista. Se puede ir patinando con los pies por el vestíbulo, y Xigbar, que está tuerto, no calcula las distancias y se come todas las columnas. Hasta a los sincorazón les saca brillo.

El castillo no sólo está limpio, está esterilizado. Se podrían practicar operaciones quirúrgicas en el suelo del sótano. Y comer de él también, algo que ya hacía Demyx, que no tiene manías ninguna y si se le cae la comida del plato la pilla y se la traga _to_ feliz. Normal si es un cacho carne, pero es que si se le cae la sopa la lame del enlosado. Estas conductas entre mendigas y perrunas me hacen pensar en si deberíamos ponerle un cacharro en un rinconcillo de la cocina para que coma. Total, la comida en el suelo ya estaría, más abajo no se iba a caer. Demyx y sus nulos modales en la mesa, que se bebe el consomé con pajita de tirabuzones (esas que dan 20.000 vueltas antes de llegar a la boca) y se pone los macarrones en los dedos antes de comérselos. Ahora Guadalupe le obliga a ponerse un babero antes de comer para que no se manche la gabardina al menos, que siempre iba con unos lamparones impresionantes, el muy guarro.

Demyx es un guarro pero la chacha lo llama señorito. De hecho, todos son _señoritos_ excepto un servidor, porque como ella misma dijo, al ser yo el líder soy el _señor_ del castillo y los demás son _señoritos. _Lexaeus también es un señorito, aunque mida 2,10 por 1,35 metros y desgarre guías telefónicas por la mitad. Y Vexen y su cara de viuda amargada también. Zexion también es un señorito, pero como aun tiene que crecer porque de pequeño no les daban 2, pues no queda mal.

Esa es otra, Zexion es un señorito y hay que ponerlo a dormir, arroparlo y leerle un cuento para que se duerma. Es que antes de llegar la chacha estaba el crío muy subido, porque cómo leía Hemingway y Niezstche se creía muy sabio. Yo que quieres que te diga, leer la filosofía de vida de un tío que se acabo suicidando no creo que te haga madurar antes. En todo caso puede meterte ideas suicidas si eres débil de mente. Pero dejemos las elucubraciones raras para otro momento (vaya palabreja he usado, se nota el alto nivel cultural) y resumamos que Zexion se cree muy mayor para ir a dormir a las 10 y media. Al menos más mayor que Demyx mentalmente hablando lo es, que aun está con _El maravilloso mundo de las letras: descubre el alfabeto con Pinky!_; pero los patos salvajes de Noruega también son más maduros que Demyx.

Así que Guadalupe creyó (con toda su buena intención imagino) que sería mejor leerle al _señorito_ Zexion libros más de mayores. Para ella los libros de mayores son ese tipo de novela rosa guarrindonga que tienen en la portada un prototipo de macho latino musculado y con melena al viento agarrando a una mujer tetuda también melena al viento, bajo un título al estilo de _Elena Romualda dueña de su corazón_ o similar. La típica historia que sale una protagonista que, cuantas más sílabas tiene su nombre, más al sur tiene éxito.

Lo peor es que Zexion se ha viciado a este tipo de novela y ahora echo de menos que no me eche en cara que no me haya leído _El Simarillion_, que lo tuve que dejar justo le cortaban la mano a uno porque me resultaba intragable (y sí, lo dejé que empezaba lo gore, pero es que era superior a mí). Él y sus conversas de literatura clásica con los del círculo de lectores, _sigh_, que penita, mira que lo habría ahogado; pero ahora lo ahogaría mil veces más cuando me dice que se ha quedado muy emocionante porque Jose Julián se ha marchado de la mansión en la oscuridad de la noche y Maria Sigüenza de todos los santos no sabe si el hijo que espera es de él o del malvado Patricio Santana. ´

Le he tenido que explicar que existe en este mundo un programa de ordenador llamado _Sting writer_ que viene con plantillas para escribir novelas en un _plis plas._ Tú pones los nombres de los protagonistas, la ciudad y escoges la plantilla del estilo. Por ejemplo, todas las novelas rosas y guarrindongas tienen la siguiente estructura:

Tía buenorra, honesta, con carácter y de clase media baja; trabaja honradamente para ganarse el pan y hecha mucho de menos a su madre que murió. Por una casualidad conoce a macho musculado rico y déspota con el que nace una tensión sexual. Él se encapricha de ella y la va siguiendo, ella le dice que no pero un día acaban revolcándose a la luz de las velas en la mansión de él. Entonces aparece ex novia lagarta/ ex novio maltratador/ jefe cabrón/ tragedia familiar (escójase al gusto) que hace que se peleen. Mientras están peleados ella se acuesta con otro macho rico que resulta ser rival del primer macho dominante. Ella queda preñada y duda de cual es el padre, pero siempre es el primer macho. La tía buenorra se encomienda a su madre, alguien quiere matar a ella/él/los dos pero se salvan, se reconcilian, follan de nuevo, se casan después de que ella tenga a churumbel y recupere la espléndida figura y fin.

O más resumido aun: en el capítulo 3 del libro follan por primera vez y lo explican profusamente y con narración pésima durante muchas páginas, y el capitulo 7 y 12 son lo mismo que el 3 pero con otra pareja u otro lugar u otro conjunto de lencería. Y el macho protagonista siempre tiene un perro de raza de pelo largo que es más listo que él.

Sabed que grandes _bestsellers_ se han escrito con este programa, pero no diré títulos, dejaré que lo adivinéis.

Uf, me he explayado mucho, pero es que veo que vosotros no tenéis que aguantar a Zexion, pobrecito Zexion, me lo han cambiado. Antes nos tiraba los tomos de _Harry Potter_ por encima de la cabeza (y sin ir por encima también) diciendo que eran basura y que nada como las obras de Michael Ende para la fantasía juvenil. Ahora me veo en la encrucijada de tener que escoger entre un suelo brillante y un chaval con buen criterio literario. Y una escuela de educación especial para Demyx también.

¡Nas noches!


	3. Citas memorables

**¡Estúpida selección de frases memorables de Kigdom Hearts! **

**OMFG, realmente estoy MUY aburrida, no puedo creer que haya osado a escribir esto. Es que tampoco estoy suficientemente inspirada para redactar un monólogo como diox manda. Si leéis esto es porque vosotro/as**** también estáis muy aburrido/as**.** Algunas son mucho mejores que otras, no seáis crueles. **

**---**

Tenemos que hablar.  
_George Lucas a Xemnas sobre el copyright de las espadas láser._

Que parezca un accidente.  
_Factoria Disney sobre la muerte de Axel en KH2._

En mi vida anterior yo era uno de los Village People. Concretamente, el motorista de cuero.  
_Luxord, the Machoman._

Cada vez que veo a Demyx sorber la sopa con su pajita de tirabuzones, me da algo. ¡Tarda tanto...! Mi teoría es que la comida caduca antes de llegar a su estómago. Eso explicaría muchas cosas.  
_Lexaeus, hermano mayor preocupado._

¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
_Demyx en estado puro.  
_

Puedes llamarme reina.  
_Larxene a Isabel II de Inglaterra._

¡Tú serás muy fuerte, pero tu mamá no tiene cabeza!  
_Sora a Sephirot después de perder por 14ª vez._

Creo que tengo fobia a las ratas.  
_Riku después de viajar con el Rey Mickey._

¿¿La mujer que me encuentro en el manga al llegar a Ciudad de Paso era una prostituta??  
_Sora aprendiendo la verdad de la vida con efecto retardado._

Pokemon nos ha enseñado a todos valiosas lecciones sobre la superioridad elemental. Yo soy del tipo planta, y las heladas me sientan fatal; pero como Axel es del tipo fuego puede deshacer el hielo. Por eso le mandé a él acabar con Vexen  
_Marluxia, entrenador Pokemon._

Si yo fuera tú me haría el _harakiri_.  
_Zexion-critico-literario a J.K. Rowling._

Resulta que en el primer _scrip_ del guión yo era tu padre. Si me traes un ventilador te lo digo así en plan Darth Vader a Luke Skywalker en la peli de _La Guerra de las Galaxias_. Es una imitación que tiene mucho éxito en las fiestas.  
_Cid a Roxas sobre el frikismo de Star Wars._

Me gusta más este juego porque aquí no me matan.  
_Aeris, muy sincera ella._

Este juego no me gusta porque no hay materia para robar.  
_Yuffie, también muy sincera._

Odio ese ordenador en mi casa. Estropea el ambiente rústico que siempre he querido para mi hogar. Además, el firewall es tan potente que no me deja entrar en muchas páginas de la web; tarda media hora en completar el escáner antivirus y tiene un problema con el modem que no me permite acceder al P2P. ¡Así no hay quien se descargue nada del Emule!  
_Merlín, hacker en potencia. _

Tú tampoco te pudiste resistir a la tentación de robar el oro maldito¿eh malandrín?  
_Jack Sparrow a Jack Skelleton._

Si yo fuera tú me haría el _harakiri.  
León fashionable a Cid sobre sus pintas de abuelo payés._

¿Alguien sabe que pinta Cloud en este juego ?¿Y Tifa ?¿¿ALGUIEN SABE QUE PINTA TIFA EN ESTE JUEGO??  
_Los guionistas de KH2 sobre el juego mismo._

Al principio quería llevar las gafas de sol, son mi seña de identidad y además tiene _sex appeal. _Pero allí abajo estaba tan oscuro que con las gafas no veía tres en un burro, así que me las tuve que quitar. ¡Nada más triste que un héroe estampándose contra las paredes! Tengo una imagen que mantener.  
_Auron y los inconvenientes de la moda._

Acompáñenos.  
_Protección del Menor a Axel tras ser denunciado por pederastia. _

¿Tú sabes lo que es cuidar de tres hijos no biológicos? Te gastas el dinero en comida, ropa, material escolar, médicos... Tienes que ir a todas las reuniones de padres, firmar notas, educarlos, cuidarlos... Un follón. ¡Y como encima no son biológicos, no me han dejado disfrutar de hacerlos!  
_Cid sobre las maravillas de la adopción._

Da igual lo que digáis. Aunque tenga el pelo rosa y me gusten las flores¡NO SOY GAY!  
_Marluxia defendiendo su hombría._

Doy fe de ello.  
_Larxene defendiendo la hombría de Marluxia._

¡Me niego a subir en eso!  
_Organización XIII sobre las naves gummi, justo antes de desarrollar los portales de la oscuridad. _

¿Por qué llevas una cinta en los ojos¡Si con ese flequillo igualmente no ves nada!  
_Sora poniendo en duda el estilismo de Riku._

¡¡¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
_Kairi al fandom SoraxKairi. _

Si yo fuera tú me haría el _harakiri.  
Marluxia a Xemnas y sus tentativas de golpe de estado. _

Niego mi responsabilidad en la creación de tales sujetos.  
_Dios durante el juicio sobre la creación de Donald y Goofy._

En la Unión Soviética, Kingdom Hearts juega a ti.  
_La Unciclopedia sobre Kingdom Hearts._

_--- _


End file.
